Electronic equipments using semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, the semiconductor devices are becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Due to the miniaturized scale of the semiconductor device, a wafer level chip scale packaging (WLCSP) is widely used for its low cost and relatively simple manufacturing operations. During the WLCSP operation, a number of semiconductor components are assembled on the semiconductor device. Furthermore, numerous manufacturing operations are implemented within such a small semiconductor device.
However, the manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device involve many steps and operations on such a small and thin semiconductor device. Such circumstances have created many challenges for modifying a structure of the semiconductor devices and improving the manufacturing operations. The small and thin semiconductor device would have a warpage issue during the manufacturing operations. The semiconductor device is produced in a undesired configuration. The undesired configuration would lead to a high yield loss of the semiconductor device. The high yield loss would further exacerbate materials wastage and thus increase the manufacturing cost.
Thus, there is a continuous demand on simplifying the steps of production and improving the method of manufacturing the semiconductor device in order to minimize an effect of the warpage on the manufacturing operations and a yield loss of the assembled semiconductor device.